howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zevie
Zevie (Z'ander/St'evie) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara. It is shown that Stevie and Zander were friends prior to the show's premiere since they were both members of the band Gravity 4. Its primary rival is Zacey. Alternate Names *'Zavie' (Za'nder/Ste'vie) *'Stander' (St'evie/Z'ander) *'Zandie' (Zand'er/Stev'ie) *'Stever' (Stev'ie/Zand'er) Zevie Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Zander tries to convince Stevie to let Kacey join Gravity 5. *Zander and Stevie whisper to each other. *Zander touches Stevie's arm gently when he whispers something to her. *Zander is the one to tell Stevie about Kacey. *When they are all hugging at the end of the performance "Only You Can Be You", he turns first to Stevie smiling but frowns when he sees her hugging Nelson. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet ' *Stevie explains to Zander that Kacey wasn't listening. *Stevie tries to stop Zander from eating the burrito. *Zander's and Stevie's hands were on top of each other when they made the bet. *Stevie put her hand on top of Zander's pretty quickly. *Stevie catches Zander trying to look at himself in the cymbal. *They are alone in the hangout room before Kacey comes in. ' ' *Stevie is watching Zander wipe his face. *Zander jumps toward Stevie when they hear the "cat". *Stevie grabs Zander and hugs him when they hear the "cat". *Stevie keeps her hand on Zander's shoulder while they're standing on the couch. *Stevie and Zander are standing very close to each other on the couch. *Zander tells Stevie to go and puts his hand on her back. *Stevie and Zander don't try to eliminate each other from the bet at all. 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Zander moves toward Stevie when Justin passes out invitations. *Zander moves to stand behind Stevie when Kacey is lecturing them. *Zander looks a bit sad when Stevie says she's not going to the party. *Stevie and Zander both leave the training for the party. *Zander looks and smiles at Stevie when they walk into the party. *Zander looks a bit jealous when he hears Stevie and Justin. *Zander is the first to leave after Stevie. *Stevie and Zander stand near each other when they defend Kacey. *Stevie and Zander hug each other directly when they group hug and Stevie put her head on his shoulder. 'How to Rock a Statue' *Zander is playing with Stevie's hamsters. *Stevie seems jealous when Kacey and Zander are planning. 'How to Rock a Music Video' * Stevie is watching the video over Zander's shoulder. *Stevie stands close to Zander in the cafeteria. *Stevie and Zander both make fun of Nelson about his mom. *Stevie leans her elbow on Zander. *Zander agrees with Stevie's idea for the video. *Zander's surprised when Stevie agrees with Kacey. *Zander and Stevie dance with each other while Kacey sings. *Stevie seems interested in how Zander intendeds to play his solo, she even questions it. *Zander and Stevie are standing close together in the gym. *Stevie helps Zander lift Kacey up and down. *They bring in the kiddie pool together. *They both doubt Kevin and Nelson's idea. *Stevie laughs when Zander makes fun of the idea. *Stevie pats Zander's arm when she asks him is he was recording. *They high five and then jump into the macaroni together. *They play in the macaroni together. *They fist bump over the views the video got. *They are again standing very close to each other during the last scenes. 'How to Rock an Election' *Zander stands behind Stevie when Kacey is talking to Molly. *Zander and Stevie are both playing their instruments when Kacey is talking to Kevin. *Zander and Stevie are both campaign managers. *Stevie puts her hand on Zanders shoulder to stop him from beat boxing. *She puts her hand on him again when he walks up to her and Kacey. 'How to Rock a Newscast' *Stevie assigns Zander to be an anchor (one of the most important jobs) on the school newscast. *It was mentioned that Stevie assigned jobs by personality and Zander got to be an anchor (a job for attractive people), hinting that she thinks he's attractive. *Zander tries to make a theme song for Stevie to use in the newscast. *Stevie asks who the girl Zander was with, possibly showing jealousy. *Zander was angry that Stevie didn't choose his song for the newscast. *Zander insisted that Kacey told Stevie the truth. 'How to Rock a Prank' *Stevie and Zander got lunch and sat down at their lunch table together. *Zander looks at Stevie and she looks back at him when Kacey tells them her plan. *Zander and Stevie kept glancing at each other. *They're talking and sitting close together at the lunch table. *They jump away from the table together at the same time. *Zander agreed with Molly having to pay back for what she did when Stevie told him. *Zander and Stevie look at each other when Nelson is explaing the plan. *Stevie asked Zander if he had his banana and he replied "Yes". *She questions Zander’s question, and laughs when he asks if they can just ignore it. *Stevie pulls Zander behind her. *Stevie tries to help get Kacey and Zander apart. *Stevie and Zander both argue on the party. *Zander and Stevie laugh with each other. *Stevie tries to get them the solvent ASAP, possibly showing that she cares for him (and Kacey). *They fight over the shotgun. *They laugh and high five each other at the prank Zander pulled. *Stevie has her arm on Zander’s shoulder in the last scene. 'How to Rock a Secret Agent' *The both don't "speak girl". *He helps nominate Stevie as the spy. *Zander was helping Stevie play her violin at Lunch. * He says she looks amazing along with Nelson and Kevin after she gets her makeover. *He didn't like the idea of losing Stevie to the Perfs. 'How to Rock a Lunch Table' *They are sitting next to each other during lunch. *He says "down Stevie" with his hand on her shoulder when she stands up to threaten Molly. *While talking about seaweed, she tickles under his chin. *They hold each others arms and look at each other lovingly. *Stevie laughs at Zander's outburst. *They step on the table at the same time. *They high five with both hands, inertwine fingers, then let go. *They sit together at lunch again. *Stevie looks a bit jealous when Kacey grabs on to Zander. *When she looks at Zander during the song, she bites her lip nervously. 'How to Rock a Birthday Party' *They're sitting on the couch fairly close together. *They walk down from the stairs together. meaning that they were walking together before that. *They sit next to each other/close together on the couch.' ' *Stevie puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his legs over hers after they bid on the book. *They do it again when thay "act casual". *Again, while "acting casual", Stevie leans against him while holding his leg. *They were talking before rehearsal. *They stood next to each other smiling at a point in the song. *When Nelson is talking about the next level to Kacey you will see Zander having his arm around Stevie and Stevie leaning in to Zander. 'How to Rock a Part-Time Job' *Stevie sat in Zander's seat after he got up to sing. *She looked a bit jealous when he and Kacey were singing together. *She lets him hide behind the counter. *She asks if he wants a smoothie and he said she read his mind. *Stevie gives her smoothies to Zander all the time. *She walks him out when he gets a cramp. *He knows she's still upset and sounds worried. 'How to Rock Halloween' *When he complains about being the thimb, she say's it's cool *They become the "surfer fingers", which cheers him up about being the thumb *When she howls, she leans into him a little *When they were talking to Kacey about going "trick-or-meating", they stand very close to each other, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling * Zander and Stevie are sitting next to each other with their instruments when Kacey comes in *When the thunder crashes, she jumps into his arms and he catches her *He keeps holding her for a bit and when he puts her down they keep their arms around each other *When Zander says that there are hot chicks at the party, Stevie glares at him *Stevie pats him on the arm when he says that he'll find Kacey *She scoffs and makes a face when Molly flirts with Zander *Stevie seems upset and annoyed when Molly and Zander are flirting with each other 'How to Rock a Basketball Team' *While rehearsing, Zander gave Stevie a funny look and she laughed. *They constantly look and smile at each other while preforming *Zander looked concerned for her after she told him that Kacey was drawing in the crowd. Fan Representation *'Official Color: Blue', as they are both frequently seen wearing blue, and Stevie's favorite color is ocean blue. *'Official Mascot: Strings', as they both play a different type of stringed instrument (Zander-Guitar/Ukelele & Stevie-Bass) in Gravity 5. *'Official Animal: Hamster', as Zander plays with Stevie's pet hamsters. *'Official Drink: Smoothie', as Stevie gives her free smoothies from work to Zander when she doesn't want them. Trivia *They both play string instruments (Stevie plays the bass and Zander is the lead guitar) and provide backup vocals in Gravity 5. *It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander, but that has yet to be confirmed. *On a few occasions, Stevie seems to be jealous when Zander spends time with Kacey. *Stevie is often seen glancing and smiling at Zander. *According to a recent poll, it is the most supported ship on How to Rock. *In an interview, Max Schneider who plays Zander hints that there will possibly be some romance between Stevie and Zander. *Stevie is also seen to be placing her arm or hand on Zander's shoulder very so often in episodes. *Max Schneider frequently hints Zevie in his interviews. *In Lulu Antariksa's question and answer video, she had mentioned a fan with the name 'steviexzander' and said she 'loves that' (refering to the name). *In the book How to Rock Break-Ups and Make-Ups it says that Zander's ex-girlfriend is Stevie. *In a Ustream video with Lulu Antariksa and Max Schneider , it is said that Lulu's favorite color is Yellow and Max's is Purple. Ironically, the colors of their basketball jersey are yellow and purple. Zevie Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for adult content. Read at your own discretion! *How to Rock Abusive Parents *Point One Stevie *Late *thermometers *How to Rock Secrets *In The Moment *On One Condition *Her Name is Stevie *Where I Went Wrong *Lets Not Play Romeo and Juliet *Black paint over my eyes *The Sky That I Fell Through *Chapters Of Zevie *Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop *How to Rock The Beginning *Spin The Bottle *you and i *It Would Be Different *Stevies Secret *With A Little Help *Friends or more *How to Rock Love *Take My Hand in the Meantime *Zanders Sister *Stevies Song *One Day You Will *Banana Pudding Mess *Never Knew *How To Rock A Hawaiian Dream *One of the Boys *Prank and a Janitor's Closet *Serenade *Zevie: Teenage Dream *How to Rock the Rules If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings with Rivals